Realisations
by kyliesmilie26
Summary: Set during filming of the Match of Day sketch. Both Eric and Michael come to some startling realisations... about the other. M/M pairing - don't like, don't read.


**Title:** Realisations

**Author:** Kylie (kyliesmilie26)

**Pairing**: Michael and Eric 3 3 3

**Rating:** M for mild smut and language.

**Summary:** Both Eric and Michael come to startling realisations during the shooting of that _wonderful_ Match of the Day sketch.

**Notes:** This came to me after watching (and constantly rewatching) that oh so short, but oh so freaking awesome 'Match of the Day' sketch. I'm relatively new to both Python and Python slash... but I've completely fallen in love with Mikey and Eric. Here's hoping I can do it justice. :) While this is not my first attempt at fanfic, it is my first attempt at slash, so I hope it's okay.

This is dedicated to all those Eric and Mike shippers out there, but it is specially for my dear **Meg (Something in the Way She)**. This is for you sweetie, thanks for giving me the courage and confidence to pursue this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, or have anything to do with, the amazing Michael Palin or Eric Idle. They are real people and own themselves. I just fawn over them like the squeeing fangirl that I am.

***M&E***

Eric couldn't help but groan when he found out. _Oh sweet fuck_. He nervously ran a trembling hand through his long mane of hair (which was most likely in serious need of a cut, but he was more than a little proud of his luscious tendrils). _They want me to do that? I think I'm seriously going to die._

His eyes skimmed over the script for the umpteenth time in the last half hour. The sketch in itself was childishly simple. 'Match of the Day'. In a nutshell it sent up footballers and their ridiculously outlandish celebrations for scoring a goal. What made things a little (well a lot) more complicated was that Eric was required to jump in Michael Palin's arms; practically straddling him.

"How in the heck am I going to get through this without letting the fucking world know?"

_But it's going to be ten seconds of absolute bliss... being in his arms..._

Yes, Eric Idle had to admit, he had a thing, (okay, maybe a little more than just a thing), for his adorable Mike.

***M&E***

_"Cum for me Eric."_ He heard softly in his ear in amongst the moans and distinctive smells of sex and sweat. _"Come on Idle, I know you're close baby."_

Fuck. What a sensation. All he was aware of was just being able to **feel** him, entrenched deep within. He didn't care if his arse was going to be in need of Vaseline in the morning. _Oh, I never want this to end_.

He couldn't help but let out a groan in pure ecstasy. The sensations he was creating was something he hadn't even come close to having the delight to experience before. It was _amazing_. Incredible. He was pounding harder and harder, and he knew he was getting close. _"You feel so good. Don't stop Mikey, god don't ever stop..."_

His eyes shot open, squinting in the morning sun. _Oh shit._ "Now I've gotta wash the bloody sheets." A wet dream. He had just had a wet dream about Michael. _Fuck._

As he stumbled into his shower and adjusted the spray to the right temperature he realised. Flying Circus were shooting Match of the Day.

Oh sweet fuck.

***M&E***

Michael wrapped his thick coat tightly round him, his breath forming perfect 'o's' in the freezing temperatures. In only a matter of minutes he would be out on that luscious green football field. _Madness._ Utter madness, stripping down to a thin shirt and shorts was not what he had in mind when he signed up for the antics of Python.

He couldn't help but watch his co-star who stood several metres from him. Eric was madly pacing the trodden ground beneath. His face well hidden by those rapidly growing locks. Was he nervous? He dismissed that thought no sooner than it entered his thoughts. Eric Idle did not _do_ nervous. Besides, what was there to be worried about? Despite the near frostbite inducing conditions it wasn't exactly a difficult shoot. All that was required was to ham up those celebrations that footballers carried out. Jump in the air and act silly. Nothing to it. They did it every single day.

_Unless... no it couldn't possibly be it. There's no way he would be embarrassed about this sketch. It's an act. End of story. But what other possible reason is there? Oh yeah, the fucking cold Palin_.

Why did his heart feel a little heavier at that realisation? He didn't want to analyse _that_ in any great detail.

At that moment he looked up from the mindless staring of the ground and their eyes met. _Busted Palin. You've just been caught staring red-handed._ His cheeks suddenly felt warmer. Something was definitely up though, Eric couldn't look away fast enough.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Gray walking up to them.

"You chaps ready or what?"

***M&E***

_Okay Idle. Got to act carefree, like you don't have a worry in the world. You've just won a football game and you're celebrating with your teammate._

_And don't forget that teammate is Mike._

This was going to be one of the most challenging tasks as an actor to date.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and practically jumped a mile in the air. "You okay Eric? You seem... a little nervous or something."

"Jesus Christ Palin! Give a bloke a heart attack next time!" Eric snapped, feeling overwrought; a fierce edge underlying his words.

Mike visibly flinched. "Sorry Eric... it's just that you looked like you were a million miles away." _And you kind of looked like a lost little boy..._

The dejected look on his face had an immediate impact on Eric; turning his insides to mush. It took a seriously cold-hearted person to stay mad at Michael for too long. Besides, it wasn't _really_ his fault that he was so freaking adorable. Well it was, but the notorious 'nice' Python couldn't help it if the so-called 'womaniser' of the troupe found him damn near irresistible. He sighed, pausing to gather his thoughts that were fast approaching chaotic. "No Mike, I'm the one who should be sorry. You were only showing friendly concern towards me and I literally throw it back in your face."

Michael nodded in understanding. "It's alright Eric. I mean I did startle you."

Eric shook his head in disbelief. _Bloody hell, does the guy have an evil bone in his body?_ "But as you rightly pointed out I was away with the fairies so you could have started World War III and I wouldn't have noticed. Point is I should not have snapped at you."

Michael smiled, feeling just that little bit smug that he got Eric Idle to readily apologise. That was something that didn't happen every day. "Apology accepted."

_God that smile... oh hell Mike, are you trying to kill me?_ "So we gonna do this or what?" He asked, trying desperately not to let his anxiety radiate through to his co-star. He was sure he had failed miserably.

Mike chortled, and Eric couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, let's." He went to take a step, but paused. "You sure you're okay?"

This time Michael received _that_ grin, and an eyeroll. His heart flipped a little, and again he did not want to think about why. "Yeah Palin I'm fine. Come on, it's bloody freezing!"

***M&E***

They had done it. They had filmed 'Match of the Day'. Whether Eric had got through it unscathed was an entirely different matter. Correction, Eric did _not_ get through the take without incident.

"Hell, he could probably feel my fucking hard on. I mean I didn't want to... well maybe I did, but not like that... This is going to get very awkward... there's no chance in hell he has any feelings for me." He haphazardly ran a hand through his hair, no doubt creating some knots that would need some serious attention later.

"So that went well didn't it?"

For the second time that day (or maybe the third if you counted when he jumped into Michael's heavenly arms) he went a mile high in the air. W_ell? Well? Sure, if you didn't notice my hardening prick. But god damn it was so good being so close to you..._ "Could you stop doing that to me Palin?"

Michael grinned, a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes. "Daydreaming again were you Idle?"

Eric blushed furiously, and found himself unable to meet him in the eye. _Oh if only you knew Mikey..._

Mike's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not only bewildered but a little concerned by his friend's odd behaviour today. _What is going on in that crazy, genius mind of his? He looks so cute when's he embarrassed... hang on where did that come from?_ He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, resisting the temptation to wrap an arm around his slender frame. "What's on your mind Eric?"

Michael's soft tone brought Eric out of his inner ramblings, which were beginning to border on the naughty variety for the umpteenth time since he had found out he had to cuddle up to the slightly younger Python. _You wouldn't want to know Mikey, you would want nothing to do with me if you knew the wonderful things that are rampaging my very being._ "It's nothing Mike." _Damn it, took too long to answer._

"You sure?" Michael was even more convinced something was bothering the normally unflappable Idle.

Eric nodded, "Yeah I'm fine Mike... I think I'm just tired from today's filming."

Mike hesitated for several seconds before responding, as if deliberating on something very important "Hey, did you want to come round tonight? For a few drinks, unwind you know?"

_Oh God. Did he just invite me to his place? Oh hell, this could either get very awkward... or fucking amazing... if I can find the courage to do anything about it._ He desperately wanted to say yes...

Michael stared at Eric, watching him closely in anticipation. He saw the varying emotions flicker in his eyes, as the wheels turned in his mind.

"Why not?" And with that, Mike released the breath he didn't even realise he was holding.

***M&E***

The scene replayed in his head as if it were on constant repeat. Eric in that red and white jersey and white shorts. Okay, so maybe they were wearing matching outfits, but he pulled off the look so much better than he did. Hell, that man could don a potato sack and look sensational.

Eric, jumping up so excitedly into his waiting arms, his beautiful hair flowing with the breeze and that gorgeous smile... that adorable look in his eyes as he fell to the ground with him...

His hand subconsciously went down to his cock, stroking it gently. _Oh.. fuck, Eric..._ As his arousal grew, his pace quickened. Suddenly Eric appeared, and it was his hand on his hardening member, alternating from slow to quick. _"You like that Mikey?" "Oh god Eric..."_ Next thing he knew, Eric had got down on his knees and, shit, his tongue was all over him. Fuck.

This was something he knew he should be ashamed of, jerking off to the thought of another man, but all alone with that sketch at the forefront of his mind, he didn't give a damn. And if he was completely honest with himself, he'd felt _something_ for the man for some time now, but just hadn't wanted to face it.

_"Cum for me Mikey. You know you want to."_ A warm and sticky fluid gushed into his hands and made a mess of his underwear. He slumped tiredly against the wall for support, a lazy grin adorning his face.

Thump. Thump.

"What the hell?" He shot up, startled by the sudden noise.

Thump. Thump.

It was then he remembered. He had invited Eric over. "Fuck."

He zipped up his trousers and went to answer the door. A somewhat nervous looking Eric stood on the other side, his foot tapping rhythmically to an invisible tune. "Hey."

"Hey." He replied, his voice a little haggard. "Did you wanna come in?"

If Eric noticed the rough edge to his voice he didn't say anything. "Sure."

"You want a beer or something?"

Eric nodded, sitting on the couch. "A beer will be fine."

Mike went to the fridge to get their beers. He then sat down on the other end of the couch. Close but not too close to his fellow Python. An awkward silence followed for several minutes, neither knowing really what to say, as their daydreams continued to prominently feature in their conscious.

Their hands brushed together as they went to grab a handful of chips sitting on the coffee table. A jolt rushed through their bodies, and they looked into each other's eyes as if to ask the other if they felt the same thing.

_There's no way he felt that. What the hell was I thinking coming here?_ He shifted slightly, "I probably should go..."

Michael looked surprised, and perhaps disappointed, at this. "You sure? But you only just got here."

_Give me some sign that you want the same thing and I'll stay..._ "Yeah. I'm so tired my eyes feel like they're bulging out of their sockets. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

_Now or never Palin._ He grabbed Eric's hand, pulling him back down onto the couch, pinning him with his arms.

"What are you doing Pal-" Michael cut him off by fusing his mouth on his. _Oh hell Mike, you **do** want me_. Eric thought, as he felt Michael's tongue slip into his mouth. _God Mikey... why on earth haven't you kissed me sooner?_

It was only when they needed to breathe that they stopped. When Eric looked into his new lover's eyes, he saw that they had darkened with lust. "Well that was unexpected Palin." He blurted out breathlessly, the first thing to enter his head.

"But not unwanted eh Idle?" Michael asked, just as breathless.

Eric was unable to do anything but nod in agreement. "Shut up and kiss me."

***M&E***

Later they laid in Michael's bed, Eric lying very comfortably in his lover's lap. "Christ Mikey, if I'd known it was going to be this good I would have summoned up my courage yonks ago."

Mike hummed in contentment. "Well you ain't seen nothing yet Idle."

Eric grinned sleepily. "Can't wait."

**The end.**

Thanks for reading. Thoughts?


End file.
